Werewolf!
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Malam ini, suasana mencekam kembali menghantui Kabukichou. serangkaian pembunuhan terhadap warga mereka kembali terjadi. Para Werewolf telah kembali! Mampukah Gintoki dan para pemegang peran penting mengungkapkan pelakunya? Sementara mereka terlalu sibuk mencari para manusia Serigala itu, tanpa mereka semua sadari, Serial Killer turut beraksi. Warning: little bit OOC, Typos and AR.


**_Hah ... hah ..._**

Derap langkah kaki yang terdengar tergesa diiringi deruan napas yang memburu menjadi pengisi melodi malam ini. Langit malam nampak meredup, cahaya bulan pun tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh sekumpulan awan hitam.

 ** _Auuu ..._**

Lolongan panjang dari sekawanan Serigala nampak saling bersahutan. Dan tak lama, sekelebat bayangan melintas bagaikan angin yang berhembus cepat. Menerjang sosok bersurai coklat yang tadi berlari dengan tergesa dengan raut ketakutan terpancar pada wajah cantiknya.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi, Nona manis." Ucap sosok itu dengan seringai bak malaikat kematian.

Hmm, memang sosok itu adalah malaikat kematian. Malaikat kematian bagi sosok bersurai coklat yang kini tengah terduduk di tanah, dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Tidak ... Kumohon, hentikan!" serunya dengan suara yang tercekat ditenggorokan. "Kumohon ... jangan bunuh aku." Lanjutnya memohon, yang tentu tak digubris.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melakukan ini dengan cepat dan tanpa rasa sakit." Dustanya.

Sosok bersurai coklat itu berusaha menyeret tubuhnya untuk mundur cepat mungkin. Namun sayang, gerakan sosok di depannya lebih cepat darinya.

 ** _Craasshh ..._**

 ** _Kyaaa ..._**

 ** _Arrgghh ..._**

Bunyi cakaran yang diiringi dengan suara kesakitan dari sang korban kembali menjadi melodi malam ini.

.

.

 ** _Werewolf!_**

 **Gintama Disclaimer by Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **Story By Me.  
**

 **Warnings : OOC, Typos, AR.**

.

.

Pagi ini, suasana mencekam kembali menghiasi distrik _Kabukichou_. Setelah beberapa hari suasana damai menyelimuti mereka, semalam, peristiwa beberapa minggu belakangan ini kembali terulang.

"Hah ... Padahal aku baru saja mendapatkan jatah istirahat." Keluh Gintoki. Mata ikan mati miliknya menatap malas sederet kalimat yang menjadi _headline_ koran pagi ini.

"Berhentilah menghela napas seperti itu, Gintoki. Harusnya kau merasa lebih prihatin kepada Shinpachi." Sela Otose yang muncul seraya membawa secangkir sake untuk Si _Tenpaa._

Kembali menghela napas lelah. Kini, netra merah Gintoki menelisik sosok kacamata yang tengah menangis di pojok kedai tersebut.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, _Baba_? Anak itu sedang di masa frustasinya." Gintoki mengacak surai silvernya kasar.

 ** _Kreek ..._**

Deritan pintu tua itu mengalihkan atensi mereka berdua.

"Irra-ah, ternyata kalian." Sambutan yang tadi hendak terlontar dari mulut Otose terhenti ketika, melihat ketiga sosok yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Gintoki dengan nada yang terdengar malas, malas melihat tiga sosok setan di depannya.

"Berhentilah menatap kami seperti itu, _Yorozuya._ " Hijikata berucap seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Pria yang selalu membentuk poninya dengan _mode_ 'V' alay itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Gintoki, diikuti kedua rekannya.

"Kami ingin mengucapkan bela sungkawa kepada Shinpachi-kun. Selaku calon kakak iparnya, aku merasa bersalah karena terlalu lambat mengambil tindakan." Ucap Kondo dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan.

Gintoki dan Hijikata mendesah lelah mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Gorilla yang tak pernah merasa memiliki dosa itu.

Sementara, Shinpachi yang turut mendengar penjelasan Kondo seketika berdiri dari tempatnya. Dengan gerakan kilat, Sang _Megane_ meraih kerah baju si Gorilla lepas itu.

"Siapa yang mau jadi adik ipar lu, Gorilla cabul!" semburnya, memulai _Tsukomi_ andalannya serta, melupakan kegalauannya.

"Hahaha ... _maa ... maa ... Otouto_. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau terlalu ' _Tsundere'_ untuk menerimaku sebagai kakak ipar. Akui saja itu, hahaha ..." ucapnya tak tahu diri.

 ** _Ctak ... ctak ..._**

Perempatan sudut jalan yang entah berasal dari mana muncul di dahi sang _Megane._

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong itu, kau Gorilla _lolicon_!" Shinpachi mengamuk seraya mengangkat kursi-berusaha melemparkannya ke arah Kondo dan sebisa mungkin dicegah oleh Otose.

Bukan bermaksud baik, hanya saja, Otose tak ingin keluar dana untuk memperbaiki Kedai miliknya. Dan lagi, para pengangguran berkedok ' _Yorozuya'_ itu, selalu menunggak uang sewa mereka.

Di sisi lain. tanpa menghiraukan perdebatan konyol tiada akhir dari atasannya dan calon adik ipar atasannya, Sougo yang sedari tadi duduk manis di sisi kiri Gintoki bertanya,

" _Danna, China_?"

Cukup dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana namun, Gintoki mampu memahaminya.

"Tenang saja. Dia masih aman bersama kakak bodohnya." Jawab Gintoki seraya meneguk sakenya.

" _Souka._ Kalau begitu, aku tak perlu khawatir." Gumam sang pemuda imut itu.

"Oy, _Tenpaa,_ kau sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?" kini Hijikata ikut ambil suara.

Mengangkat bahu acuh, Gintoki menjawab, "Dari empat orang yang aku selidiki, semuanya aman. Yang jelas, pastikan kita tidak memilih _Madao_ untuk dieksekusi nanti." Jelasnya.

Mereka berempat mengangguk paham.

"Untuk saat ini, Hijikata-kun, kau lindungi saja Kagura. Souchirou-kun, kau coba meminta Yamazaki untuk mengamati gerak Zura, dan Gorilla, tebar lagi bubuk _misiu_ malam ini. Kita harus meminimalisir kemungkinan terburuk. Karena mereka sudah tahu apa peranmu, kemungkinan kau menjadi sasaran mereka sangat tinggi." Intruksi Gintoki kepada ketiga petinggi Shinsengumi itu.

" _Danna,_ Namaku Sougo." Ucap Sougo membenahi namanya yang selalu salah.

"Aku tak peduli, yang jelas ikuti saja perintahku tadi." Acuh Gintoki seraya kembali menuangkan Sakenya.

"Oy, Yorozuya, Kau terlalu banyak minum, bodoh." Sembur Hijikata ketika melihat sang _Tenpaa_ yang hampir mabuk.

"Tenang saja, _Oogushi-kun._ Aku bukan Si ' _Drunker'_ seperti Sakamoto." Jelas Gintoki seraya meneguk sakenya kembali.

Mereka semua mengangguk paham dan,

" _Matte! Oogushi-tte jyanee darou! Hijikata Toushirou da! Kono, Kusare Tenpaa!"_ amuk Hijikata.

"Maa ... Maa ... sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas." Potong Kondo yang melihat akan terjadi perang dunia ke sembilan antara, 'Si perak' _Yorozuya_ dan ' _Oni no Fukuchou'_ mereka.

Mendengus kasar seraya merapikan seragamnya, ketiga anggota _Shinsengumi_ itu kembali menjalankan rutinitas mereka. Seakan, tak terjadi peristiwa apapun semalam.

Tepat setelah mereka pergi, Shinpachi bergumam, "Kirara _-chan,_ aku pasti ... pasti akan membalaskan dendammu!" dengan api dendam yang berkobar di kedua netranya.

.

.

Malam kembali menampakan diri. setitik cahaya bulan yang berhasil lolos dari kepungan awan hitam itu menyinari distrik _Kabukichou_. Suasana sepi nan sunyi semakin mendramatisir aroma mencekam malam ini.

Lagi.

Setelah kembali muncul korban, para penduduk Edo berkumpul di perkarangan Istana guna menunjuk salah satu tumbal mereka. Seseorang yang mereka yakini sebagai pengkhianat, yang menyebabkan jatuhnya korban beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Di tengah-tengah para penduduk, Otose dan Tama berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Para penduduk Edo sekalian," suara Otose yang lantang, memusatkan perhatian mereka semua. "Malam ini, kita akan kembali memilih terduga yang menjadi dalang dari semua rangkaian pembunuhan ini. Kita telah memiliki waktu dua hari untuk mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang mencurikan. Dan ini saatnya, aku akan mendengarkan keputusan kalian. Pastikan kita tak memilih orang yang salah. Malam ini, kita balaskan dendam teman-teman kita yang telah terbunuh." Titah Otose.

Sayup-sayup, Otose dapat mendengar perdebatan mereka semua. Dan pada akhirnya, voting pun dimulai.

Satu persatu dari mereka maju dan memasukan kertas yang berisikan nama orang yang mereka curigai ke dalam kotak di samping Otose.

.

"Baiklah. Pastikan kalian semua telah memilih dan jangan sampai _abstain_. Kalian pasti tahu akibatnya jika tidak memilih, bukan?" peringat Otose yang dijawab, ' _Ha'i',_ secara serentak oleh mereka.

Setelah melakukan pemungutan suara, mereka kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing.

Berkat diadakannya pemungutan suara ini, mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena, Sang _Werewolf_ tidak dapat beraksi.

.

.

Mentari kembali beranjak menuju tahtanya. Setelah perhitungan suara semalam, para penduduk sepakat memilih Hitotsubashi Nobu-Nobu sebagai dalangnya.

Naas, kedati pilihan mereka tepat-karena Nobu-nobu merupakan pengkhianat Desa. Nobu-Nobu bukanlah dalang utama dari semua kejadian ini.

Dan di waktu yang bersamaan, saat mereka melaksanakan eksekusi untuk Nobu-Nobu, mereka kembali dikagetkan dengan kabar terbunuhnya Kyuubei.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, _Serial Killer,_ telah kembali beraksi.

T.b.c

 _Moshi ... Mosh ... Yo,_ Yuki balik lagi bentar dengan tema agak melenceng dari biasanya.

 _Minna-san_ pasti bisa menebak sumber inspirasi fic ini, kan?

Yup, ini bersumber dari game WW a.k.a Werewolf telegram yang sering Yuki mainkan bersama para Mahasiswa pengangguran di tengah malam ^^

hehehe ...

Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur para readers sekalian ya ...

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ^^


End file.
